


Way home

by missthemlikehell



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell
Summary: David is horny and impatient, he pulls Matteo into a dark alley to have sex.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Way home

Matteo and David were on their way back from Hans and his hubby. It was 0:30 am and the fact that they made their way home so late was Hans's fault. After a delicious dinner and a few glasses of wine, Hans still had so much to tell that they just couldn't take their leave. But in the end even Hans's flow of speech dried up and David and Matteo were able to go.

Finally, David thought, who had been getting noticeably more restless for the last 1.5 hours. Matteo had tried several times to find out what was going on, but without success. Against all expectations, he couldn't read anything on his boyfriend's face.

Now they were about a quarter of an hour's walk from their apartment when David pulled him into a dark alley, pressed him up against the nearest wall and kissed him hungrily, while his hands were running all over Matteo's body. Not that Matteo didn't like it, but somehow David's behavior seemed strange to him. He reluctantly broke the kiss and asked, panting:

"What's up, babe? You okay? Not that I'm complaining. I really love to kiss you. But we're almost home. I'm sure you could've waited till we got there. This here got a bit indecent for a public place. Don't you think?"

David took a step back and let his gaze glide from top to bottom over Matteo's body. And then up again. As they locked eyes David began to speak:

"Mmm. I know. But I'm so horny. I don't know why. Maybe Hans spiked his dinner with an aphrodisiac. No clue. The only thing I know is that I want you so bad. Now. We can do it right here, nobody would see anything. It's too dark. What do you think?" David asked.

"Huh? What? Are you serious?" Matteo was surprised by David's proposal. He couldn't really believe what he had heard. He looked his boyfriend deep into the eye, trying to figure out if he was just joking.

"Yes. Sure. I'm dead serious. Come on, honey. Doesn't the thought turn you on at all? Not even a little bit?" David asked.

Matteo was speechless. He stood there with his mouth slightly open and stared at his boyfriend. So many thoughts flashed through his mind, he wasn't able to answer at first. But if he was completely honest with himself, David was not wrong. The thought really turned him on. Even more than he would have thought possible.

"Um. I don't know. But somehow you're right, it makes me horny. And you're really sure? You want to do this here, right now? Okay then, I'm down," Matteo said.

David's smirk got wider the longer his boyfriend was speaking. He tilted his head, bit his bottom lip and checked Matteo out - shamelessly. When they locked eyes again he stepped forward to kiss Matteo senseless. His hands were roaming over his body again and he pressed one of his legs between Matteo's and up against his crotch. The latter’s breath hitched at this and he had to break the kiss to inhale deeply.

But David didn't stop. He kissed Matteo's neck down to his collarbone and sucked an extra dark and big spot there. He put one hand under Matteo's shirt and rubbed continuously over one of his nipples while increasing the pressure of his leg against his boyfriend's crotch. Matteo moaned out loud and writhed under David's touch. His cock was rock hard and twitched with excitement.

"David. Kiss me. Please. You drive me crazy." Matteo put one hand on David's back, pressed him firmly to himself, grabbed his neck with the other and pulled him into a kiss. This time it was David who released the kiss, breathing heavily. He pressed his forehead against Matteo's and murmured:

"Matteo. I want to feel you inside me. Come, there's a house entrance." David didn't wait for an answer but took Matteo's hand and pulled him behind him. Arriving at his destination, David didn't hesitate, he leaned against the door and started to undo Matteo's pants. Matteo moaned again, gave David a short kiss and began to open David's pants on his part. No sooner this was done he pushed his hand between David's legs to find him dripping wet.

"Wow. This is really your thing, huh? Sex in public? You're so fucking wet already. I like that," Matteo whispered in David's ear and stuck two fingers up his hole. Now it was David's turn to moan out loud and squirm. He loved it when Matteo fingered him. In the meantime David had put his hand around Matteo's cock, pumped him hard and stuck his tongue back into his boyfriend's throat. But the two couldn't stand it for long and broke the kiss.

"Fuck, David. I'm so hard it hurts. Can I fuck you now, please?"

"Oh, God. Yes, please. I want you. Now. Let me just shove my pants down," David replied. Both could hardly wait and Matteo helped David. As soon as David's pants were down to his knees Matteo turned him around, pushed him hard against the door, got a hold of David's hips and entered him with a violent push. The overwhelming feeling of Matteo's rock hard cock, which finally filled him, made David moan out loud again. Matteo was no different, the warmth, the tightness and the wetness made him lose his mind every time.

He thrusted hard, deep and quick into David's hole what made a panting, moaning, whimpering and shaking mess out of his boyfriend. The latter could hardly stand upright, his knees felt like they were made out of jelly. He desperately grabbed the door handle to steady himself at least a bit. Matteo continued to hammer his cock mercilessly into his boyfriend, panting and moaning against his neck. Somehow he managed to reach around David and to push his hand between his legs to rub over him hard.

"Mat... teo.... I'm close." David groaned.

"Mmm. Me too."

Next, David bit Matteo's biceps hard to suppress a loud cry when he was surprised by the intensity of his orgasm. David trembled violently all over his body, moaning and whimpering seemingly endlessly. Matteo thrusted even faster and harder because he was close to orgasm too. Then he felt David tighten around his cock and heard the noises he was making. And the knowledge that he was responsible for David completely losing control and letting himself go made Matteo come with a loud grunt.

He leaned against David, totally exhausted and gasping for air. He took David firmly in his arms and kissed him on the temple. After a short breather Matteo pulled his cock out of David. The latter turned around and put his hands on Matteo's cheeks and looked deep into his eyes.

"Wow. That was incredible. YOU are incredible. You have no idea how much I love you. Every day a little bit more. I love you, Teo!"

"I love you too! Let's get dressed and go home. I want to cuddle with you. Cozy, in bed. What do you think?"

"Good idea. Let's go."


End file.
